Hephaistion's choice
by purple lolly
Summary: Alexander is close to death and Hades comes to save him in exchange for Hephaistion.
1. Chapter 1

"The King is down." the cry rang out over the battlefield cutting above the sounds of clashing swords and wounded men. " The King is down."

The cry reached the ears of the king's companion and General Hephaistion. He had lost track of Alexander when he had rode into the heat of battle in an attempt to spur on his travel wary army into one more battle for glory and fame. Hephaistion kicked and slashed down at those who wished to pull him from his horse, the horse also kicked and reared at her enemies and together they made a path through to the last place Hephaistion had seen Alexander, This time taking up the cry " The King is down, The King is down."

By now the broken Macedonian and Persian army reached deep within themselves and began to push their enemies into retreat, but the enemy wouldn't go without a fight and pushed back tenfold, sending the scales of victory back into their favor. The sound of trumpets got Hephaistion's attention, Alexander had been found and was in the process of being carried lifeless from the battlefield by Ptolemy and the other companions

Hephaistion stopped the nearest friendly solider almost losing his hand in the process as the solider jumped and swung his weapon in fright, Hephaistion could tell by his wide eyes and trembling limbs trying to control a sword that he was a new recruit and this was his first battle.

" Go and get the word around that the troops are to gather behind me, we are going to finish this."

As the Persian nodded and dodged his way through the battle Hephaistion knew that though the battle would not be in the favor it would be an ending none the less. Again the trumpets sounded and the troops began to form under Hephaistion and he led them to a hollow victory.

Hephaistion removed his helmet and shook out his hair. bloody, bruised, battered and exhausted he entered Alexander's tent stepping aside to let some servants carrying blows of blood red water and bloody rags and clean ones where brought in, though it wasn't very long before they too had to be changed. Hephaistion entered the sleeping quarters where a medium size group gathered around the bed on which Alexander lay pale and still as a marble. The surgeon was standing very close to the bed and he when he saw Hephaistion he shook his head gravely, before one of his apprentices got his attention by passed him a pair of pinchers. As the surgeon got into place ready to pull out the arrow that was sticking out of Alexander chest and by the sounds Alexander was making it had punched one of his lungs. The room began to tunnel and close in. There was a sickening squelching sound as the arrow came free and more blood flowed and the servants and the medical team rushed to stop it. Nobody saw Hephaistion collapse to the floor in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander laid unconscious pale and still as if he was made out of marble rather than flesh, the bandage around his chest and middle had a spot of blood in the middle and would have to be changed again very soon. Hephaistion now washed, rested and had had his own wounds seen to sat beside his lovers bed fighting off the affects of poppy juice given to him by the doctor to ease the pain caused by the various cuts and bruises. He had to keep an eye out for any changes in Alexander's breathing, which now was slow and shallow the breathing of a dying man. The more Hephaistion told himself to stay awake the more he felt his eyes getting droopy while on a wicker mat on the floor on the other side of the bed was Bagoas he too was fighting to stay awake but had failed and was now in a deep sleep, which is where Hephaistion long to be. He found himself praying. As he closed his eyes, he felt himself being claimed by sleep until a voice made him snap out of it.

"Hello, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion jumped up out of his seat, sobering up quickly and spun around to face the speaker. There was a man dressed in a blood red toga that complemented his muscular frame, the hair on his head was tight and curly and as black as the hair on his chest. He wore a lot of gold jewelry around his wrist, in his ears, fingers and toes each one had a ruby or two.

Hephaistion reached for his sword that had been leaning against the side of the chair he had been sitting on pulling it out of the scabbard.

"How are you and how did you get in here?" he demanded pointing the sword at the intruder, his arm protested and began to tremble which stopped when Hephaistion supported his wrist with his other hands.

If the man noticed Hephaistion moment of weakness he did not show it, instead he held up his hands in surrender "You called and I answered."

"I don't understand!" Hephaistion spat "I didn't send for you, I order you to tell me who you are and how did you get passed the guards posted at the door."

The man chuckled as very slowly he put down his hands "You are right I should introduce myself, my name is Hades lord of the underworld, I came because did you or did you not Hephaistion address all the gods."

"Yes…but." Hephaistion began, but Hades cut him off.

"So you should be thankful that one of us has answered your call, so put the sword down."

The sword was suddenly and violently ripped out of Hephaistion's hands and flew across the tent burying its self in the nearest wooden support beam wobbling on impact.

Hephaistion stared at his empty hands with awe and fear.

" What do you want?" he asked

" I came to help the warrior king." Hades replied.

In a blink of an eye Hades had moved from where he had been standing to beside the bed, Hephaistion spun around as Hades placed a hand on Alexander's chest.

" Hmmmmmmm, not long left." he mused

Alexander began to shrivel up on himself as he began to rapidly aged, the faded golden locks began to go white, the already harsh lines on his face became even harsher and his breathing became slower and slower and slower until….

" STOP!" Hephaistion cried

Hades retracted his hand and as quickly as Alexander declined, he returned back to normal.

"Please stop."

Hades smiled as he stepped a little further away from Alexander " Of course, but you know that he is dying."

"Yes." Hephaistion replied

"Do you want me to save him?"

Before giving his answer Hephaistion thought as he looked at his dying lover, if Alexander was faced with this choice he would chose to save him, but Hephaistion didn't have to chose he already knew what the answer was going to be.

" Yes, please save him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Very Well, I shall do as you ask" said Hades "But first I would need something in return."

Hephaistion nodded in agreement "What do you want Jewels, Coins, the finest cloth, herbs and spi."

Hades stopped him with a chuckle and a shake of his head, "No nothing like that, what I acquire is something far, FAR precious."

Of course, how could Hephaistion be so foolish, offering the lord of the underworld mortal trinkets.

Hades must have known what he was thinking for he answered before Hephaistion could even ask.

"I want a life in exchange for the Warrior King's," He said "But not just any life… I want yours."

Hephaistion swallowed the lump in his throat before replying "M-M- Mine."

He cleared his throat to reassert himself "Why me?"

"I've seen what's inside your heart Hephaistion. You out of all of the warrior king's companions have a loyal heart. You have put yourself in front of the gods and you will stand in harms way knowing that he will be safe. Everything you do you do out of love and loyalty.

Hades suddenly ended up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders giving them gentle squeezes

"There isn't much time.," he whispered in his ear. "Shall I take the boy; I know how much you hate him." Referring to Bagoas "Or someone else, you decide. Who shall it be?"

Hephaistion's silence was mistaken for doubt "Or shall let him die."

"NO!" Hephaistion finally finding his voice "Yes… I'll do it."

Hades stepped aside "Are you sure?

"Yes, it has to be me, no one else."

"Very well."

Hades suddenly thrusted apiece of parchment under Hephaistion's nose and held out a pen, which Hephaistion took. He paused for a second before signing his name and as quickly, the parchment had appeared it disappeared and Hades had appeared at the side of the bed.

Hades bent his head closer to Alexander's mouth and opened the half-parted lips before he opened his own. Hephaistion was not sure if what he was witnessing was a trick of the light or some sort of effect from the poppy juice, but he had to rub his eyes several times in disbelief.

A faint gray vapor passed from Hades' mouth into Alexander's and Hephaistion was almost certain that it was made of tiny people. He caught glimpses of faces, bodies and limbs; it was made up of men, women and even children.

He stood in awe as the last of the vapor passed into Alexander before Hades closed both of their mouths and stepped away.

Alexander gave a chocked gasp like a man that had been starved of oxygen then began to breathe normally though he still looked gravely ill.

Hephaistion looked accusingly at Hades.

" I had to bring him back from the edge, he will be ill for a few days but he shall make a full recovery."

Hephaistion nodded " For that I thank you."

There was a moment's pause then Hades spoke " I shall come for you in a year and to remain you of our little deal here is something to help you."

Suddenly there was a sharp burning on the inside of Hephaistion's left wrist. It only lasted for a few seconds but when Hephaistion looked down at his wrist, he saw that he had been left with an H shaped scar. He touched the scar with his fingertips and found that it was healed and smooth as if he had had it for ages rather than freshly done. He looked up from his wrist to ask Hades questions but found the lord of the underworld gone.

A soft groan of discomfort from Alexander snapped Hephaistion out of his confused state.

He covered his left wrist with his right hand and woke Bagoas to take care of Alexander until he got back.

He quickly left the royal tent and returned to his own, where upon entering he went over to the chest that held his belongings. Pulling out a solid wooden Jewelry box, he rummaged through for a cuff to cover the scar. He found a plain silver one and though it did not cover the scar entirely it would do for now until he had something more permanent made.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Hades promised Alexander got healthier each day, then he became stronger. The army was at an all time low and when people saw the doctor and his medics going in to the king's pavilion they began to assume the worst and once more the rumor that the king was dead began to circulate.

When the news reached Hephaistion he found himself touching the gold cuff around his waist, despite the scar's sinister message he found it brought him comforting knowledge that Alexander was not dead. Hephaistion stood up and left his tent and started to head for Alexander's where he was stop numerous times and bombarded with questions. He held his hands up and said he knew as much as they did and quickly pushed through.

Hephaistion found Alexander in the process of being dressed in his celebration amour by Bagaos while being supported by two other servants, when the breast plate came into contact with the wound Alexander flinched and sagged down with pain, it was then that Hephaistion made his present felt.

"What are you doing?" he asked rushing forward to help

Alexander straightens himself up painfully slow and the effort showed, he was trembling and there was sweat on his brow.

"Oh Hephaistion." Alexander said faintly as if he was seeing him for the very first time. "The men think I'm dead, we have to correct this immediately."

Hephaistion nodded in agreement it would certainly gave the men a boost "Alright but let me get some help."

Without waiting for Alexander to object he left only to return with the other companions who were all as shocked as Hephaistion to see Alexander up and about and didn't argue when Alexander continued to get dressed.

Hephaistion waited just inside the entrance while Alexander was in the process of being helped up onto a horse, he was keeping look out for the crowd to become bigger as news about Alexander spread, When he was sure that the whole camp was present he nodded his head and Ptolemy gathered the horses rains and led it out.

It started out as a cheer then it turned into a roar as the crowd caught there first glimpse of Alexander. The companions had tied Alexander to the horse so that he was upright and still regal, make up hide the illness only those at closest to him could see through the fakery.

Hephaistion could see that Alexander was struggling to keep it together as he reached down to touch those that reached up for him. Ptolemy led the horse around once more before returning to the safety of the pavilion.

Hephaistion and Cassander leapt forward to undo the rope that had secured Alexander to the horse. Cassander went around one side to help Alexander move his leg while Hephaistion was ready catch him and help him down from the other side.

It was a slow affair as Alexander was almost on the ground, his knees gave out and he slid the rest of the way. Hephaistion was there to pick him up as he did Alexander's hand came into contact with the gold cuff causing Hephaistion concentration to slip and Alexander plopped to the ground again causing him to cry out. This cry made Hephaistion regain his balance.

"I'm so sorry, my lord." He said sliding down and placing Alexander right arm over his shoulder and supporting him slowly walked with him to a waiting chair. Hephaistion took the cup from the servant standing by and held it to Alexander's lips.

" Are you alright?" he asked

Alexander finished drinking before nodding.

Hephaistion stepped aside for Bagoas came forward to remove the armor and put Alexander into something more comfortable.

When Alexander tried to lift his arm up so that the strips underneath could be undone he struggled.

Alexander's eyes fell on Hephaistion to help him, the more Hephaistion lifted the arm the more Alexander fought against him, the wound in his chest protesting.

With lots of encouragement from Hephaistion it was finally done and Alexander was put to bed with a fresh clean dressing for the wound and a poppy juice drink for the pain. Hephaistion flopped down into the couch. He unconsciously played with the cuff around his wrist as he watched Alexander deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

" I want to head back to Babylon." Alexander said suddenly

He was laid on his back staring up at the tent ceiling with his hands followed across his chest. Hephaistion pushed himself up from his belly and rolled onto his left side supporting himself on his elbow, he was nude apart from the gold cuff. Alexander didn't speak again he was waiting for Hephaistion to reply but Hephaistion couldn't think of anything to say other than

"Oh really."

Alexander looked up at him through strains of hair " You don't sound very pleased."

Hephaistion reached down and brushed a collection of stray hairs out from Alexander's eyes, that had once held so much fire and passion for life but were no dull with illness and premature aging. It was as if the near death experience had changed him, made him more weary of his immortality.

" I am pleased, it will do everybody some good."

Then Alexander dropped a bombshell.

" Yes a break to recover out troops and funds before going onwards towards Arabia."

Hephaistion pulled back puzzlement written all over his face.

"I wanted you to be the first to know." Alexander said before Hephaistion zoned out .

His thoughts were else where, the scar under the cuff began to sting and itch, Hephaistion wished he could be free of it.

" What's that?" Alexander's voice drifted back into his hearing causing Hephaistion to blink back into reality.

Alexander's hand was touching the gold cuff running his finger tips over the surface. Hephaistion put his arm down and casually looked at it.

"I bought it from one of our Indian traders."

" You must really like it, I've never seen you without it."

Hephaistion smiled "I believe that is the tradition, They say it's to remain you of a time in your life."

Hephaistion reached down and traced the line of the scar in Alexander's chest with his fingertips before bending down and planting a kiss in the middle of it.

"This." he said " When I almost lost you."

Alexander wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hush now, my dear loyal friend. I'm not going anywhere fro a very long time."


	6. Chapter 6

Hephaistion sat in front of the mirror as his body servant Delo ran a comb through his hair pining and twisted it into place as he went. After so long as a solider, it had taken a while for Hephaistion to get use to the idea of being pampered by servants.

Tonight Alexander was going to announce to the others his decision to move on Arabia. He was going to share this information while the wine was following, a decision that Hephaistion did not entirely agree with, too much could be said under the influence of alcohol.

Delo stepped aside to show that he was done.

"Thank you Delo." he said looking at the youth through the mirror "That will all tonight, you may retire."

Delo bowed "Yes sir, Thank you sir."

Hephaistion sat for a moment, the scar under the cuff was troubling him to night more so than normal. He tried to stretch underneath with his forefinger but could not reach. Signing Hephaistion stood up and made his way to the king chamber.

The other companions and nobles were already there and when Hephaistion walked in Ptolemy presented him with a goblet and clamped a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Come Hephaistion sit beside me while we wait for Alexander."

Hephaistion shut the door to his room late, Alexander had drank so much that he fell asleep at the banquet, Hephaistion and the others supported him back to his bedchamber before retiring themselves.

The room was dark and Hephaistion had to fumble in the dark to find his way.

"Here allow me.," said a voice

Suddenly the room was filled with candle light and Hephaistion found Hades lounging on his bed. This time he wore black and a simple silver band around his upper arm.

Hephaistion stopped in the door in surprise.

"Do come Hephaistion, after all this is your room."

Hephaistion held his head up high and walked further into the room. Being close to Hades the scar burned and itched uncontrollable making his hand twitch, which he tried to hide but Hades always saw.

"It knows, it remembers." he said nodding towards Hephaistion's wrist "Do you remember

"Of course." Hephaistion said folding his hand in front of his lap.

"And are you ready?" Hades asked straight to the point.

Hephaistion held himself higher "Of course."

"Then in that case,"

Hades produced a emerald green vial and held it out to Hephaistion.

" A fast acting poison made from the acid of the River Styx.|"

Hephaistion put his left hand on the vial and paused his heart raced and he couldn't think over the roaring of blood in his ears. His heart raced as he began to take the vial away from Hades.

" Wait."

Hephaistion stopped

"There is another choice," In his left hand he produced a Midnight blue vial " A Slow acting poison made from the plant life that grows on it's bank."

Hephaistion was quick to put his hand back down at his side, Hades was giving him a choice and Hades was patient with him he simple stood holding out the two vials in front of him. To go quickly and not have to see Alexander suffer or have time to say good bye.

" I have made my choice," He said " But on one condition."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander felt a presence in the room and it was not a nice presence, it made him sober up very quickly.

He reached for the dagger under his pillow and sat up in an attempt to surprise the intruder. He was blinded for a moment by a bright light. Then a man's voice said

"Have no fear King, I mean you no harm."

The light disappeared leaving a man with tight black curly hair, dressed in black standing at the foot of the bed.

"Who are you?" Alexander asked

"Who I am is not important for I am a simple messenger."

"A message, from who, give it to me."

"Go to Hephaistion."

Alexander sat up straight and alert at the mention of Hephaistion's name.

"Hephaistion, why?"

"Never mind the why, just go and go quickly he doesn't have must time."

And as quickly as he arrived he was gone.

Something in the man's voice made him began to worry until it became so strong. Alexander leapt up pulling on his robe as he went.

"Come with me." he snapped at the guards at the doors.

He power walked than ran towards Hephaistion's room, the guards could hardly keep up and he arrived ahead of them.

He barged straight in then stopped. Hephaistion was laying on his back on the floor he was twitching and convulsing, trying to breathing like a fish out of water. Alexander rushed forward and pulled his lover into his arms Hephaistion spasm against him. Hephaistion was ashen and there was a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth but more oozed out.

At the sight of his lover in pain Alexander felt his heart stop.

"Get my physician!" he shouted to one of his guards pulling Hephaistion closer

Alexander looked for some sort of wound but found none but he did notice that Hephaistion was holding something in his right hand.

Uncurling Hephaistion's fingers a small midnight blue glass vial rolled away. Alexander watched it go then turned back to Hephaistion who also watched the vial roll away before meeting his gaze full on. Hephaistion looked guilty at the discovery of the vial.

"Oh Hephaistion, what have you done?" Alexander asked

Hephaistion left hand went up to touch his cheek Alexander put his hand on top. Alexander could see him summoning all of his remaining strength to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Then Hephaistion went slack and floppy in his arms just as the physician arrived with the companions and Delo in tow, his eyes red rimmed.

They found Alexander cradling a still Hephaistion with his face buried in Hephaisiton's hair before throwing his head back and screamed. It was the sound of a man's heart breaking into a million little pieces.

When he stopped he went back to hiding his face in Hephaistion's hair until the physician came closer.

"My lord."

Alexander head snapped up there was insanity in his eyes.

"We have to take him a…"

"Why didn't you get here sooner?" Alexander asked

The physician opened his mouth and began to stammer

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HERE SOONER?" Alexander shouted his eyes scanning everyone in the room before ignoring them and turning back to Hephaistion, pulling him closer talking to him softly.

Alexander withdraws from public and shut himself away in Hephaistion's room. He personally washed and redressed Hephaistion, and with the help of Delo and Bagoas he moved Hephaistion on to the bed and arranged him as if he was only sleeping. This strange behavior made people talk freely and opening about the king's state of mind, to them this was the final straw in the king's slipping mind. The companions came to the conclusion that they would have to forcefully remove Alexander. The all banded together and set out to Hephaistion's room where Ptolemy, who they had decided should take charge of this venture was about to put his hand on the door handle. Suddenly he was knocked back as the door opened from the inside, a collective gasp went up from the crowd as stood before them was Alexander. He was still wearing the clothes that he had been wearing the last time they had seen him, he hair was an unwashed tangle but what struck them about his dishevel appearance was how older he looked. His eyes scanned the crowd, as if to say what are you lot up to. They waited for him to speak. When he did his voice was horse as if he hadn't used it for a long time. He had to clear his throat several times before his found his voice.

"Cassander, have my doctor executed, Ptolemy go and fetch the embalmers, Perdiccas

Go find me a blacksmith tell him to bring his tools to remove a cuff then go fetch me an architect.|"

"An Architect my lord?" Perdiccas asked puzzled and using Alexander proper title

Alexander didn't explain "Yes." He snapped "Go- and – fetch – me an- ARCHITECT."

Then he turned to those he had not addressed directly "Everyone else go and have the palace's fires put out and dress the place for morning."

Then he retreated back in to Hephaistion's room, leaving them all stood there wondering where this sudden change had come from.

Sometime earlier Alexander felt a presence in the room, unlike before it felt familiar. He rolled over so that he was facing it. "Who is there, show yourself."

The figure stepped forward and Alexander let out a gasp.

"You!"

Hephaistion stepped closer to the bed. He was corpse pale making his eyes even bluer. He wore a robe of black stain with a red trim. His hair was loose and flowing down his shoulders and stopping on his chest. Hephaistion came to sit beside him.

Alexander moved back excepting to bump against the Hephaistion he had so loving placed beside him only to find the space empty. In panic Alexander sat up onto his knees and began to pat the space frantically, it was cold as if Hephaistion had never been there at all. Alexander turned back to Hephaistion.

" Am I dreaming?" He asked

Hephaistion nodded his head "Yes."

Alexander reached out to touch his face, he was hesitant at first. Hephaistion was ice cold, it traveled deep into the bones of his hand making him want to pull away but he felt the need to explore every inch of the dream Hephaistion.

"So very real," he said in awe as he kept lifted up clumps of Hephaistion's hair then let it fall strand by strand. " So very real."

Hephaistion put his hand on top of Alexander's and pulled it away from his hair and held onto it.

"Alexander please listen to me, we don't have much time."

Alexander slipped out of Hephaistion's hand and stood up.

" Why not?" he asked "WHY, WHY, WHY." he stamped his foot like a child.

"It's not fair."

Hephaistion remained seated following him with his eyes until Alexander exhausted himself and flung himself down at his feet and held him tightly around the waist.

"I don't want you to go, I want to stay here with you." he said.

Hephaistion pulled him away and put his forehead against his. " And I you. But I need you to go on, you have to do some things for me."

Alexander swallowed the lump in his throat " What?" he asked in a small voice

" You have to let me go." Hephaistion said against his forehead " Please."

Hephaistion took his forehead away and held Alexander's face between his hands tilting it up so that he looked up to him.

"Can you do that.?" he gave Alexander's head a little squeeze forcing Alexander to reluctantly agree.

" And the second?" Alexander asked.

" Removed the cuff." was all Hephaistion said

He stood up helping Alexander to stand with him before guiding him back to the bed.

" Do it for me Alexander and we will be together soon enough." was the last thing Hephaistion said.

Alexander woke up beside him was Hephaistion. He laid there staring before flinging back the covers and heading for the door. He found that his companions and nobles were already outside and instantly knew they were up to no good. He gave them there orders before returning back into Hephaistion's room to wait.

The blacksmith came with his tools. Alexander pushed the sleeve of Hephaistion's robe back to reveal the gold cuff. Everyone crowded around to watch as the gold cuff was cut in half and pried away from the wrist. It was only later that as they were preparing Hephaistion's body did they find the H shape scar.

THE END


End file.
